Not So Different
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Gin is forced to attend his college classes at a time when his gang needs him. While there, he meets a hot-tempered orangette that makes him giddy with excitement. But there's a secret between Ichigo and another that would cause problems not just with himself, but between rival gangs as well. AU. Not good at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from Narutopokefan, so, this is dedicated to you. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the music lyrics in this story. Nuff said.

_Unrelated Note: If anyone would like to be my Beta Reader, please PM me. I am in need of one, and have been in need since I started on FF._

A/N: This might be OOC, so please, no flames. This is just how I like to write. There might also be characters in positions you would not normally see them, or it's not 'cannon' as some like to say. Don't ask... I don't keep up with that stuff. But to me, I like how it is set up. If anyone has any questions then feel free to ask!

**Song: (S)Aint by Marilyn Manson**

**Chapter I**

"Awe, c'mon, teach. Ya wouldn't do this ta me, would ya?"

"Be here. I don't care if you're late but don't miss another day. Whatever it is that you do during the day, just forget it. No lame excuses, Ichimaru."

"Sure I can't interest ya in a lil... one-on-one time?" Gin leaned over the desk towards his professor, Mr. Kuchiki, who held a stern expression.

"Out," he said.

"Che, ya already got a stick up yer ass anyway," Gin said, standing from his seat and making his way towards the door. Before he could close it behind him, he heard Byakuya's voice.

"If you do not show up for class tomorrow, there will be dire concequences."

Gin grinned wider-if that was even possible-and continued on. "Sure, sure, teach."

As he walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the college-in which he didn't understand why he wasn't kicked out of here yet-and to his silver Fisker, his grin faded into seriousness.

_Shit, _he thought, _wha' the hell am I goin' ta do?_

Starting the car and relishing in the intimidating growl it emitted, he thought about his current issue. Although he entered college to major in Law Enforcement, he was unaware that the problem on hand with his gang would keep him out of his classes. Money came easy, sure, but he was genuinely pissed at the man who kept him from his work.

Aizen was his name. Sosuke Aizen. That douche was, and still is, the leader of the infamous gang-Espada. Fear always seemed to emanate from Japanese citizens when he made his presence known. And to think he himself, along with others, used to work for him. He'd be damned if he ever went back.

Besides, he was content with the gang he was currently in. Pantera. And for whatever reason that arrogant prick of a leader named the gang that, none will ever know.

There are a total of seven members: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (our leader), Coyote Starrk, Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and the ever-so-odd-duo, Shuunsui Kyouraku and Jushiro Ukitake.

_And then there's me._

Gin pulled into the long driveway of their hideout which was, in fact, not really what some would call 'hiding'. More like living the life in a fancy mansion to make us look like a normal family of rich snobs, making us look as innocent as possible. In which case it's worked since the day it was bought. Of course, fake personal information was distributed among the many stacks of paperwork.

He parked his car in the garage, grinning in that creepy way he did with his eyes closed. He went inside to find Grimmjow, kicking the door closed behind him and knowing full well Grimmjow was going to be pissed upon hearing about his little incident with the instructor.

A soft meow was directed at him from one of Grimmjow's many cats. All were friendly towards the gang, except for one inparticular that was loyal to Grimmjow alone. No one would dare go near her without her invitation, in which none has had that luck yet.

The living room seemed to be empty as well as the kitchen and dining room. He went out to the deck in the back where Grimmjow usually sat alone at night. No one ever bothered to follow him out except for Starrk on some occasions since they were close. Their leader was a loner; never bothering with relationships or being very social unless business called for it. He was a strong, skilled leader and that's all that mattered.

"Grimmjow isn't here if you're looking for him. Went out with the others for business with Shinigami."

Gin turned to face Starrk who was leaned casually against the door frame. Why would Starrk be left here when he was Grimmjow's right hand man?

"Grimmjow didn't need me to tag along. Minor busines is all it is," Starrk said, answering his thoughts and gazing at him. "Why in such a rush to see him? You seem agitated."

"School business," was his simple reply. He made his way past Starrk who stopped him when he reached the staircase.

"Lets hope it's not bad news, Gin. You know how he gets."

"Che, I know."

-...-

Gin walked down the busy hallways of the school; headphones in his ear blasting his favorite music. He had no intention of talking to any of the students. Making friends and getting too close to anybody was _definitely _not on his agenda while he was going to be attending here.

_I don't care if your world is ending today_  
_Because I wasn't invited to it anyway_  
_You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart  
But now I'm not an artist, I'm a fucking work of art_

Students that passed him either gave him smiles in awe or they looked as if they were about to shit their pants in fear. Well, he _did _look a tad bit intimidating to some. His creepy smile was plastered on his face. He could actually get used to this.

_I got an F and a C  
And I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missin'  
Is a bitch like U_

_You wanted perfect  
You've got your perfect now  
I'm too perfect for someone like you  
_

_I was a dandy in your ghetto  
With the snow white smile  
But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do  
_

_What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
_

Entering his first period class his eyes immediately fell on the orange-haired boy sitting on the far side of the room. He seemed to have isolated himself from the rest of the class by having his desk in the back corner away from the other students. Which was odd, considering he was the hottest guy he had ever seen. Shouldn't someone like him have girls flocking around him, squealing his ears off? They should be throwing gifts in his face, forcing him to sit in the center of the room so they could all stare at him in awe.

_I am a born type of death set on a mop-stick  
You infected me, took diamonds, I took all your shit  
Your 'sell by date' expired so you had to be sold  
I'm a suffer genius and then a sex symbol_

The man that had forced him to come was now blocking his view of his new interest and pulled out one of his earphones, in which he cracked an eye open to glare at the man.

"I'll take this. Go find a seat."

"Actually, teach, I'm here, aren't I? I think I'll keep my music, thanks." Gin walked around Mr. Kuchiki with a satisfied smirk and headed towards the orangette, pulling a desk over so he could sit next to him. He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the teacher giving him a death glare. "Think you should focus on takin' tha' stick out of yer ass, teach. It don' suit ya."

Some of the students around him giggled at his comment and he grinned like a maniac. They gave him approving nods that he reveled in, taking in the environment for what it was and how he could use it to his advantage while he stayed here.

"Mr. Ichimaru, one more comment from you and you will be spending the afternoons with me in detention." Mr. Kuchiki gave him a warning look before heading back behind his desk to write on the white-board. He spoke as he wrote down how to solve a complicated math problem and glancing secretly behind him every once in a while to make sure his students were taking notes. Gin ignored him, already knowing even the most complicated of math problems, since he had already taken calculus, and focused his attention on the teen next to him. Strangely enough, the kid hadn't even looked at him once. Nor did he ever make eye contact with anyone else for that matter.

"Psst. Hey, you."

"I have a name, and it's not 'you'," he answered, sounding irritated.

"Well, 'scuse me, but ya never told me yer name. So therefore how am I s'pposed ta know it?" Gin studied him through his piercing blue eyes. The kid didn't even blink once when he replied.

"None of your business."

Gin got butterflies in his stomach upon hearing the fire in the kid's voice and it made him want to laugh. He saw the paper he had been writing notes on and leaned over to peek at the name written in the top corner.

"So, Strawberry," he began, noticing Ichigo's jaw tighten as if he were clenching his teeth, "Do ya taste as sweet as ya sound?"

That did it. Ichigo finally looked at him, though his eyes were piercing as he stared at him.

"Fuck you," he said in a near growl and stood to leave when the bell rang.

Gin remembered those chocolate eyes throughout the next couple classes. The boy was hostile, he figured. But he also saw a certain weakness in those eyes that made him positive to the thought that there was a whole other side to him, and he wanted to delve deeper. Lunch was next and he was going to find Ichigo and talk to him, although he'd probably get more 'fuck you's' than he hoped for. He could deal with it. If he could deal with Grimmjow's ass then he could deal with a little hot tempered teen.

The cafeteria was large and noisy, a factor that Gin hated. He disliked being in the middle of too much noise unless it was the sweet sound of fighting and gunshots that sent thrills up and down his spine. Geesh, college wasn't suppose to be like high school, but here it was. These people were still immature brats.

Orange invaded his vision and he realized it was Ichigo walking across the cafeteria with a tray of food. Grinning, he followed behind him towards where Ichigo was headed. No surprise it was leading outside where there weren't any people. Does this kid even have any friends?

Once outside where it was quiet the orangette stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, in which Gin arched an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you following me? I didn't come out here to be stalked by a dick."

"An' I didn't come out here fer the view, but I guess it can't be helped." When saying this, he looked Ichigo up and down suggestively.

The kid sighed. "Look, I don't know what you want, but stop following me. Stop talking to me. Don't even look at me. I don't need anyone's shit." Ichigo turned and continued on to wherever he was headed before while Gin stood there, contemplating whether he should stay or follow.

He waited until Ichigo turned a corner to begin walking forward, intent on seeing where he went. Curiosity surged through him like adrenaline in his blood. When he peeked around the corner of the building he spotted Ichigo throwing his tray of food in a nearby trash can before continuing on. This confused him.

_What are you hiding?_

He realized that they had made it to the back of the large campus behind one of the smaller buildings. He waited around the corner to make sure the orange-haired teen hadn't decided to check to see if he was being followed. Seconds seemed to tick by when he heard the boy gasp and a loud _thump_.

When he glanced around the corner to see what was going on his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

_What the hell was going on?_

_-...-  
_

I would have continued this chapter, but it was 4 in the morning and my laptop kept screwing up and it made me want to throw it across the room. And I admit, it took forever to get this first chapter up. But from here on out, I hope I'll be able to get things done quicker. As long as I get inspiration from your reviews then I'd be more than happy to continue!

Narutopokefan, I hope you liked the first chapter! Writing a GinIchi is a little harder than I thought since I'm so used to writing GrimmIchi.

Gracias, danke, arigatou, merci, gratzi... whatever. Thank you. :)


	2. AN

**Go to my page and check out my poll! It will benefit both you and myself so I can post what you guys want most :D I will also be posting TWO new GrimmIchi fics-Into the Dark and Boundaries of Love- AND I will be writing an outline for a ShiroIchi as well.**

**Thank you all of you :)**


End file.
